Kirin Tor
Die Kirin Tor sind die Herrscher über den magischen Stadtstaat Dalaran.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 1 Angeführt werden sie vom Rat der Sechs. Hintergrund Medivh und die Bespitzelung Karazhans Nachdem sich Medivh scheinbar von der Welt zurückgezogen hatte und nur noch bei Feiern und Gelagen in Erscheinung trat, bat der Rat von Tirisfal die versierten Zauberer der Kirin Tor, in Abwesenheit eines offiziellen Wächters von Tirisfal über die Welt zu wachen. Zudem sollten Kirin-Tor-Magier unbemerkt nach Karazhan eindringen und nach Antworten suchen, was Medivh eigentlich mit seinen außergewöhnlichen Kräften vorhatte. Der Wächter sorgte dafür, dass alle derartigen Bemühungen im Sande verliefen, und die Magier kehrten unversehrt, aber enttäuscht nach Hause zurück. Die Bespitzelung Karazhans wurde anschließend unterbrochen, da binnen einer Woche vier Ratsmitglieder tot aufgefunden worden waren und der Orden von Tirisfal sich zunächst darauf konzentrierte, wer sie im Visier hatte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 115 Der Lehrling des Wächters Die Horde und ihre Angriffe auf menschliche Siedlungen beschäftigten, nachdem man im Königreich Sturmwind kaum noch etwas anderes vernahm, schließlich auch die Kirin Tor und den Rat von Tirisfal. Dass Kreaturen auf den Plan getreten waren, die man nie zuvor auf Azeroth gesehen hatte - und die zudem von dämonischen Energien verdorben waren -, wog weit schwerer als die Bedenken bezüglich eines Wächters, der in ihren Augen nur ein kindischer, verwöhnter Lebemann war. Dennoch hatte der Rat Medivh nicht vergessen und sie wollten Medivh mehr denn je als Verbündeten.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 3Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 119 So wandte sich der Rat von Tirisfal einmal mehr an die Kirin Tor und bat, einen ihrer Schüler zu Medivh zu schicken. Die Wahl fiel auf den jungen Novizen Khadgar.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 1 Nachdem der Rat von Tirisfal seit dem Ersten Krieg aufgehört hatte, zu existieren, fielen seine Aufgaben anschließend den Kirin Tor zu.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 176 Zweiter Krieg (~4/5-7 nDP) Nach dem Fall Sturmwinds im Ersten Krieg kamen die Oberhäupter der Menschennationen an Terenas' Hof in Lordaeron zusammen, um über die Bedrohung durch die Orcs zu debattieren.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 141''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Erster PrologIm Strom der Dunkelheit'' Antonidas berichtete, dass die Kirin Tor Kenntnis über die orcischen Hexenmeister besäßen, welche sie zwar als schwächer als die eigenen Zauberer einstuften, jedoch deren Stärke in ihrem Zusammenhalt sahen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 3 Nach scheinbar ewigen Streitereien einigten sich die Oberhäupter der Menschenreiche indes endlich und die Allianz von Lordaeron wurde ins Leben gerufen. Antonidas sicherte Anduin Lothar die volle Unterstützung der Kirin Tor unter der Führung Khadgars zu.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5 Nach dem Ende des Zweiten Krieges und dem Sieg der Allianz führte die Frage, was mit den gefangengenommenen Orcs geschehen sollte, zu erbitterten Diskussionen. Während Gilneas und Stromgarde die Hinrichtung forderten, sprachen sich Lordaeron und Dalaran für eine Internierung aus. Die Kirin Tor wollten die Orcs und ihre seltsame Magie studieren, einerseits, um Wissen zu sammeln, andererseits aus strategischen Gründen. Falls sie die Stärken und Schwächen der Orcs ermitteln konnten, so argumentierten die Magier aus Dalaran, könnten sie sie leichter besiegen, sollte es je wieder zu einem Krieg kommen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 177 Zur gleichen Zeit beschäftigte sich ein Kontingent der Kirin Tor mit der Überwachung des Dunklen Portals von der neuerrichteten Burg Nethergarde aus.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 2 Die "Alterac-Krise" Nach Ende des Zweiten Krieges drohte das Bündnis der Menschennationen an der sogenannten "Alterac-Krise" zu zerbrechen. Lordaeron, Stromgarde und Gilneas erhofften sich Ländereien nach dem Verfall des Königreiches, was zu einem derartigen Streitpunkt wurde, dass die Kirin Tor entschlossen waren, einzugreifen, um die junge Allianz zu retten und die politische Situation zu entschärfen. Gleichzeitig sollte ein Beobachter nach Khaz Modan geschickt werden, wo der Drachenmalklan sein Unwesen trieb und sich Gerüchte um Todesschwinges Überleben häuften.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 1 Die Dalaraner waren überdies die Einzigen, die sich bislang nicht von Prestor in seinen Bann hatten ziehen lassen. Dessen Machenschaften führten allerdings dazu, dass man Dalaran nicht in die Verhandlungen einbezog, in welchen es um die Lösung der "Alterac-Krise" ging, was zu Entrüstungsstürmen führte.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 6Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 185-186 Das Auge von Dalaran (~8 nDP) Nach der Niederlage der Horde im Zweiten Krieg gelang es Ner'zhul, das Dunkle Portal erneut zu öffnen. Zweck dieses erneuten Einfalls auf Azeroth war die Beschaffung einiger mächtiger Artefakte, welche den Orcs ermöglichen sollten, von Draenor zu entkommen.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 1Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 183''Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 6Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 185 Bei einem dieser Artefakte handelte es sich um das Auge von Dalaran, welches mit Schutzzaubern belegt in Dalaran aufbewahrt wurde. Todesschwinge, der die Orcs unterstützte, versammelte seine Schwarzen Drachen und griff die äußeren Verteidigungsanlagen von Dalaran als Ablenkungsmanöver an, damit Teron Blutschatten mit einer kleinen Gruppe in die Stadt schleichen konnte. Nachdem Blutschatten die Bannzauber um das Artefakt zerschmettert hatte, erregte er damit Antonidas' Aufmerksamkeit. Gemeinsam mit einer Handvoll weiterer Magier - darunter Kael'thas und Sathera - begab sich der Anführer der Kirin Tor zur Arkanen Schatzkammer und bekämpfte die Todesritter, aber die Hordler hatten das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite. Blutschatten und seine Begleiter entkamen mit dem Artefakt und alles, was Antonidas blieb war, Khadgar zu warnen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 188Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 11Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 13 Das Tal der Helden In den Jahren nach dem Zweiten Krieg und der Zerstörung Draenors schwand allmählich die Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr der Helden der Allianz, welche den Sprung ins Ungewisse gewagt hatten und in der Zwischenzeit gewöhnten sich die Bewohner der Östlichen Königreiche an ihr neues Leben. Die Kirin Tor von Dalaran studierten die gefangenen Orcs und ihre Magie. Die Magier wussten, dass Elemente der Horde noch immer in den Östlichen Königreichen lauerten, und sie wollten möglichst viel über ihren Feind erfahren, um für die Möglichkeit eines weiteren Krieges gewappnet zu sein.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 198Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 6 Die Allianz zerbricht (~15 nDP) Thralls Feldzug gegen die Internierungslager förderte die Spannungen zwischen den Allianzmitgliedern und schließlich traten Quel'Thalas, Gilneas und Stromgarde aus.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 34 Mehrere Königreiche verkündeten indes allerdings auch, dass sie nicht bereit waren, einfach zuzuschauen, wie die Allianz zerbrach - dazu gehörte auch Dalaran.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 36 Dritter Krieg Nachdem Thrall sich mittlerweile Kriegshäuptling nannte und Kel'Thuzad wegen nekromantischer Versuche gemaßregelt worden und verschwunden war, tauchte Medivh prophetischerweise ein erstes Mal bei Antonidas auf. Antonidas hielt ihn jedoch für einen Verrückten und schickte ihn wieder weg. Anschließend unterhielt er sich mit Jaina, welche die Unterhaltung belauscht hatte, über eine "Krankheit in den Nordlanden" und war der Meinung, dass sich die Kirin Tor darum zu kümmern hätten. Zu diesem Zweck sollte Jaina mit Arthas nähere Untersuchungen unternehmen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 9Menschenkampagne: Jainas Zusammenkunft Dalaran selbst wurde, nach Lordaeron und Quel'Thalas, schließlich ebenfalls zum Ziel der Armee der Geißel, welche der gefallene Prinz Arthas anführte. Hier befand sich, Archimonde zufolge, das einzige noch vorhandene Zauberbuch von Medivh, welches Kel'Thuzad und Arthas zu beschaffen hatten, um den Dämonenlord nach Azeroth zu beschwören.Untotenkampagne 6: Blackrock & Roll! Unzählige Magier fielen im Zuge der Belagerung Dalarans.Untotenkampagne 7: Die Belagerung Dalarans Auch eine rasch beschworene Armee, um die Beschwörung des Eredars noch zu unterbrechen schlug fehlUntotenkampagne 8: Unter brennendem HimmelArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 20 und nachdem Archimonde Azeroth betreten hatte, legte er Dalaran in Schutt und Asche.17px Die Zerstörung DalaransDie Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 1 Als die Blutelfen im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges dazu gezwungen waren, sich mit den Naga zu verbünden, um ihr eigenes Überleben zu sichern, ließ Garithos die aus seiner Sicht verräterischen Elfen in den Kerkern Dalarans einsperrenAllianzkampagne 2: Ein düsteres BündnisAllianzkampagne 3: Die Dungeons von Dalaran und die zwiespältige Rolle der Kirin Tor bei diesem Unterfangen sorgte auch noch Jahre später für Bitterkeit seitens der Blutelfen: Kampf im Norden Die Kirin Tor beteiligten sich später sowohl am NexuskriegThrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 2 als auch an den Kämpfen gegen den Lichkönig und Yogg Saron. Zu diesem Zweck wurde Dalaran nach Nordend geflogen und bekannte sich zur Neutralität.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Der Kataklysmus und seine Folgen ... Jainas Beziehung zu Kalecgos wurde indes von mehreren Magi kritisch beäugt.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 2 Rückkehr zur Allianz Im Rahmen der Schildwalloffensive bat Anduin Wrynn die Kirin Tor, erneut in die Allianz einzutreten. Jaina Prachtmeer, nunmehr Anführerin, hoffte allerdings, dass ihre Neutralität und die in Dalaran herrschende Zusammenarbeit von Silberbund und Sonnenhäschern als Zeichen für die Welt und als Zeichen für einkehrenden Frieden gesehen werden könnte, und lehnte Anduins Angebot zunächst ab.Operation Schildwall, "Jainas Hoffnung" Nach dem Diebstahl der Götterglocke allerdings, an welchem Sonnenhäscher beteiligt waren, änderte sie ihre Meinung. Dalaran wurde von den Sonnenhäschern "gereinigt" und die Kirin Tor traten wieder der Allianz bei.Die Säuberung Dalarans Gegen die Legion ... Artefaktbergungen und Sicherstellungen Zorn des Lichts Die Waffe "Zorn des Lichts" wurde einst vom Scharlachroten Kreuzzug geschaffen, um den Aschenbringer ebenbürtig die Geißel zu bekämpfen.Zorn des Lichts, Teil eins Balnazzar manipulierte das Ritual zur Erschaffung allerdings, so dass die Waffe als nahezu unkontrollierbar galtZorn des Lichts, Teil zwei und zu diversen Vorfällen führte, welche von den Kirin Tor beobachtet wurden. Der Magier Israen verfolgte die Spur der Waffe über die Östlichen Königreiche bis nach Nordend und wieder zurück, bevor er ihrer schließlich habhaft werden konnte.Die Jagd nach dem Zorn des Lichts Allerdings aktivierte er beim Versuch eines Transports nach Dalaran versehentlich die Kräfte der Waffe und kam ums Leben. Weitere sieben Magier versuchten indes, seine Fehler nicht zu wiederholen und trafen einige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, bevor sie den Stab in der Nexuskammer deponierten.Zorn des Lichts, Teil elf Ansichten & Charakteristika * Ausbildung: Zur Ausbildung bei den Kirin Tor zählt unter anderem die Kenntnis der Fauna und Flora Azeroths, zumeist aus schlicht pragmatischen Überlebensgründen.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 2 * Nicht-Dalaraner Magier: "Die meisten Berichte, die er gehört und gelesen hatte, beschrieben unabhängige Zauberer als extrem angeberisch, furchtlos im Spiel mit Geheimnissen, die nicht für Menschen bestimmt sind, und normalerweise tot, verkrüppelt oder verdammt, weil sie sich mit Mächten einließen, die ihre eigenen Kräfte überstiegen. Die meisten Geschichten, die er als Kind über nicht-dalaranische Magier gehört hatte, endeten mit der gleichen Moral: Ohne Zurückhaltung, Kontrolle und Vernunft nehmen die wilden, untrainierten und autodidaktischen Magier stets ein böses Ende (und manchmal, aber nicht oft, zerstören sie dabei noch einen Großteil des Landes). ... Die Kirin Tor erkannten in der magischen Wissenschaft normalerweise keine Zauberer außerhalb ihres Zirkels als gleichwertigen; tatsächlich versuchten sie sogar oft, jene Magier, die der Violetten Zitadelle nicht die Treue geschworen hatten, in ihrem Tun zu behindern. Und doch verneigten sie sich in tiefster Ehrfurcht vor Medivh.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 1 ** Auch Antonidas stand Außenstehenden sehr skeptisch gegenüber.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 6 * Dämonen: Alle Magier, die in Dalaran ausgebildet werden lernen, so Khadgar, recht frühzeitig Gegen- und Schutzzauber gegen Dämonen.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 2 ** "Die offiziellen Lehren in der Violetten Zitadelle besagen, dass man die Dämonologie meiden, einen weiten Bogen um sie machen, ihr abschwören soll. Jeder Versuch, Dämonen zu beschwören, muss aufgespürt und sofort gestoppt werden, und jene, die sich solchen Aktivitäten widmen, müssen aus den Reihen der Kirin Tor verstoßen werden. Oder Schlimmeres."Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 7 Dies heißt natürlich nicht, dass die Kirin Tor nichts über Dämonen wüssten, im Gegenteil. Der Bibliothekar Korrigan soll eine recht umfangreiche Pamphletsammlung besessen haben in dieser Hinsicht. * Nekromantie: Die Studien der Totenbeschwörung werden von den Kirin Tor ausdrücklich verboten. Die Gesetze dahingehend reichen bereits in die Frühzeit der Magiergruppierung zurück.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 29 Kel'Thuzad wurde für seine Studien in dieser Hinsicht verbannt.Weg der Verdammnis Anmerkungen Kategorie:Kirin Tor